User talk:Caboose
Thats great! What was it for again i forget and how did it work?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:22, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I think Orange_juice_caboose@hotmail.com sounds better, and If you want to help out here any theres a few pages you can do. just take a look at what we got so far, teh page for tri-ace is just a pic so yeah. I ahve to go now Talk to you latter.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:33, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks caboose, i need to talk to someone, can you?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 01:47, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Same place as always.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 01:49, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ever notice how he keeps checking for us.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 02:11, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Cabooose, find us a clean place.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 02:49, 5 May 2007 (UTC) This idoits pissed me off to much lets go some where alse.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 05:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, i have. If can do you wanna help me with something?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 18:28, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Well theres alot of red links on the Characters page. So i want to make them, well not red. This a vid on utube that displays info on every person crenantly on the page. So you could use the video to make pages. we can work together to get it done faster.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:14, 6 May 2007 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkERcJbnkGk So any sertan people you want to do?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:16, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I know what you mean, i did that for every one that i got from the video.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:20, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Sure, you have the power of pics, do what ever you think is right. Oh theres another web site with those small pics of people and some one them dont work. http://www.rpgdl.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=138609&sid=078db4e9aa8c1caece5af40927bbdfdf sence your eitehr watching or ganna watch that video you'll know what ever one looks liek so that should make finding important pics easyer for you i guess.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:26, 6 May 2007 (UTC) that site should be useful, for both recrutable and no-recrutable people.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:28, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Your back!!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:45, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Really? if you liek it you'll liek the game...I hope.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:48, 6 May 2007 (UTC) hey the stuff you did for Grigory, did you get hat from the video? because if so, then im to sick to copy stuff from it.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, i never playe dthose games either.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:52, 6 May 2007 (UTC) i am and Oh...--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:55, 6 May 2007 (UTC) well, i might beable to stay home from school!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:57, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Thats general how it works. Are you going to do anything more from teh video?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) alrighty then.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:06, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Your suposed to copy over everything from the video about the person, just to let you know.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:27, 6 May 2007 (UTC) word for word is better, well you can do a summary and then the word for word thing from that book in the video, and later add stuff that happens to the people during the game, i'll proble have to do the last part sence im the only person i know whos ever playe the game.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:35, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Well i guessed you were having a hard time understanding it. Anyway do you understand it?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:47, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Ok.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:57, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Hey if you wanna read throughthe hole story go here http://www.radiata-stories.com/?cb=storycapture I wouldnt make any pages from it though because they leave out stuff and what not and jacob is getting the game soon i hope and we dont want to ruin teh story from him.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:59, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Hey you back?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 16:07, 12 May 2007 (UTC) I cant wait hat long :(--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 16:11, 12 May 2007 (UTC) REALLY, that means you can go onto teh IRC right..?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 16:18, 12 May 2007 (UTC) hey, i didnt go to teh movie, you there? If so you know were to go if you can.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:39, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *rolls eyes* All good things must come to an end. Wanna pick a new place to go tonight?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 00:42, 13 May 2007 (UTC) HEY!!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 00:49, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Are you?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 15:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) sweet! you know were to go.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:38, 13 May 2007 (UTC) CABOOSE!! Your not grounded anymore today!! YAY!!!! But i'll have to wait 2 hours from when i get home for you. Hopefully you'll get into a computer lab to day at the same time as me, that would be swweet!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:57, 15 May 2007 (UTC) CA-BOOSE something something, how com eyou didnt come on? I missed you!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:40, 15 May 2007 (UTC) 8:(, Well poop. im ganna miss you more because i wont be albe to talk to you for 3 more days. I hate that, i wanna talk to you!!!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:41, 16 May 2007 (UTC) It sucks you have to yell alot, you dont seem like the yelling kinda person. Ok, i have to write a short story from english, i have a basic out line from a dream i had. only its ganna be changed a bite, in my dream you moved up here like last week or something and you came to my school and lived up the road from me. An even though were not in the same grade you were in my class, i was like half a sleep when they said there ws a newbie in the class, you walked to the front of the room and started to talk about your self. You sat next to me and said hi ryan, you scared me so i fell out of my set. In the story the names are changed and someone dies near the end!! What are your thoughts and or feelings and any ideas for the story, hopefully you'll read this tonight so when i go on in teh morning before school i can read it.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:51, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for it? i thought at the end aliens shoudl attach earth, but i deed stuff for in between.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 23:51, 16 May 2007 (UTC) And tell me, how was teh rest of your day. Mine was good. Anything happen? i feel out of teh loop, you usualy tell me stuff that happens but your on to late now, But what can you do. :)--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 23:56, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Thats great!!! im happy your happy. my copy of radiata stories or my PS2 dont work any more.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 00:06, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry, my dad came home so i had to get off. yeah i made those at school, the yellow one has a spelling mistake in it. I was talking about the story for school. And even though either my PS2 or Radiata Stories doesnt work anymore and i cut my self shaving, and i had a weird ass dream. I had fear, lose of leg, sipson people dieing(poor bart) Dino's chased me along with some uberly big flood, and i talked to a pretty girl from my school, and i was a complete idoit. I didnt understand anything she typed!(it was over msn how bad is that) BUT, im happy as long as your happy. So be happy.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:43, 17 May 2007 (UTC) The Great has a weakness? What explan your most mean words.lol--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:42, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I need to know!!! is my spelling the weakness or the knowing my dreams are dreams but i cant do anything and i feel liek my traped in my own head seeing through someone elses eyes even though there my own, or talking to girls, teh only reason why i was a idoit liek talking ot her is in teh dream, i couldnt read it, i lost smarts if you will, besides i talk to you almost every day, or i did atlest, haha i just proved all your ideas wrong na na na na, or did it.....Na na na na--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 10:40, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Well maybe i can help, what were you going to say my weakness was?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:01, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah im quite horrible. Im guessing your at school, will you be going right home or not?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:05, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Sick, didnt see that one coming. I'll try as hard as i can to play tonight. And i'll tell lindssey you said happy birthday.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:07, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I will be going on soon hopefully.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:49, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Great, so tell me everything about anything. Im bord and i wann aplay LIVE Really bad.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:52, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Im going on now>--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:56, 18 May 2007 (UTC) CABOOSE IM IN RUNNING RIOT RYAN MODE I NEED TO PLAY COME ON!!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 23:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I NEED YOU< IM GOING INSANE RUNNING RIOT RYAN IS SLOWLY KILLING ME!!!! IT NEEDDS TO KILLL!!!!! PLAYY!!!!! JUST GOT ON HALO 2 AS SOON AS YOU SEE THIS!!!!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 00:05, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Im here.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 02:54, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Im done, i downlaoded teh maps again. Running riot ryan is dead intil tomrrow, feel any better? Both game and real wise.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 02:58, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Well, teh pic you worked so hard on doesnt fit right for my msn pic and it looks to small to. Can you go to the New IRC now? Help caboose, good morning.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 17:06, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Opps i ment to type hello....Can you go to the irc?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 17:09, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Hey you there, if so you know where to go.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:45, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Thats fine, my dad isnt gone yet. Go on teh IRC.Running [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' Hey im going on xbl now, see you on.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:14, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Caboose come on!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 23:34, 19 May 2007 (UTC) hey HEY go on the irc when you read this.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 01:34, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Helo, you there?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 15:27, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Its not worth it, i wont even be oon dont do it!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:05, 20 May 2007 (UTC) suit your self, when are you going to do it?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:07, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Im sorry soory, message me when yoru done,, i need to tell you stuff on teh IRC.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:09, 20 May 2007 (UTC) lol, ya see you latter.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:14, 20 May 2007 (UTC) IRC!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:26, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, just wanna say things ar egoing ok i guess, you should go on teh irc to tell me what to say.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:56, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Oh well, i cant go on thrusday. Dont sorry about you leaving me in the IRC, i got off after i had food to watch a movie, it was long old and bad though.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:48, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks and Good luck with you to. dont dance with to many guys.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:53, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Good choice, im probly one of the only unjerky guys you know eh?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:45, 23 May 2007 (UTC) wow, really?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Wow, i rule. GO me!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:25, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Nope, i got nothing. I G2G now bye.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:32, 23 May 2007 (UTC) schools out? for the summer?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:39, 24 May 2007 (UTC) I still have more then a month of school. And im not sure, we should talk alater about it.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:42, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the suport, i can talk for abit now, but stuff is goin down so i'll meet you at the same spot as always.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:47, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, im at my moms now you there?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:07, 24 May 2007 (UTC) hey, my mom kicked me off and didnt let me back on.--Running Riot Ryan 04:17, 25 May 2007 (UTC) caboose, you there?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:06, 25 May 2007 (UTC) L lets meet at the spot an dyou can tell me!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 23:25, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Thats horible. And theres been a new development, a third element if you will.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:46, 28 May 2007 (UTC) No, but yes, i dont really know.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:10, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Hey does spartan 77 bug you? he does me, so if he bugs you i have a plan to get him to stuff obsessing over you all day. But you cant talk to him at all intil we went over the plan no matter what!! NO MATTER WHAT!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 10:16, 29 May 2007 (UTC) OYG! Last night i knew you were ganna add me! And on teh episode of house i thought now they just need to get ride of chase then bam, hes fired. To bad teh girl left, but if they bright her bak, they'd need to bring back the other 2 and thats just not right. So who else do you have on IT, the thing you just added me to!? And tell tucker i said happy birthday.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:42, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Wow I'm amazed with the content you brought to the site, looks great! Maybe you would come to our Wikia IRC channel sometimes to talk about your wiki and our other wikis? It's over at http://irc.wikia.com (or alternatively, server irc.freenode.net and channel #wikia). Hope to see you there! Datrio 12:18, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Kabibble Caboooose! <3 So Ryan dragged you here, too? -Stigma-231 17:01, 7 July 2008 (UTC)